


Don't Call My Name with Love

by 666random4life



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666random4life/pseuds/666random4life
Summary: There has been a supernatural phenomenon happening across the country, given the name of Inaudita nomen.When someone says the name of the person who holds unrequited love for them, that person cannot hear their name being spoken. There have been some cases where the person can no longer hear any words spoken by the one they love.A certain actor at Mankai Company has been suffering from this disease, but can he accept his feelings towards his fellow actor? And will he be able to accept the feelings, whatever it may be, that his friend has towards him? A TenTai fanfic. My first fanfic in YEARS. Please be kind to me for any OOC-ness and typos.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma, Sumeragi Tenma/Nanao Taichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Inaudita Nomen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still confused by how this site posts and what the tags are, FFnet is still my main place to post things, you can find it there too. If there are any typos or errors, let me know. I had to redo the italics three times already -m-; I may have missed some.  
> Enjoy the first chapter!

“A phenomenon has been occurring as of late. People of all ages and occupations have been going to the doctor for ‘not being able to hear their name’. However, it does not just stop there. Those with this strange disease cannot hear their own name when it’s said by a specific person. Excluding said person, they can hear their name just fine. It appears there have been many theories going around the web stating the disease is supernatural. That there is no true cause. But doctors and fellow medical degree occupants have a different view, saying the cause may be psychosomatic. Stating that this phenomenon only occurs when a person holds strong feelings of love towards someone who they wish will not love them back…”

As the news continued, Izumi was the first to exclaim her shock.

“Huh? Seriously!?” Her fork stayed above her plate, having halted its path to her mouth.

"Who wouldn't want to be loved back?" Masumi questioned as his gaze continued non-stop at the director.

The other seventeen year olds at the table, Tenma and Taichi, sweat dropped at how obvious Masumi was so early in the morning. The two continued eating their breakfast.

"Maybe if someone didn't want to deal with a psycho stalker, they'd want to keep their love one sided." A voice chimed in from the kitchen.

"Are you saying that you…" Masumi growled as his voice trailed off. He allowed his eyes to stop his loving gaze on the director and glare at the green haired male.

"Yuki-kun!" Izumi shouted his name in hopes that would end all chances of the two fighting so early in the morning.

"Yes, yes. I hear you loud and clear." Yuki sighed and waved goodbye. "I'm going now."

"Have a good day at school." Izumi smiled and watched as Muku hurried to join Yuki out the door.

"But… I can understand them." Taichi spoke quietly after finishing his meal. Noticing the other three looking at him, Taichi lifted his hands in front of his chest, waving frantically. "Not that I have it or anything!" He paused as he lowered his hands. "It's just…" His eyes darted back and forth as he was searching for the right words. "If you confess and it causes pain to that person. Wouldn't it have been better not to? Or, imagine being with that person causes them pain. Is being loved by the one you love worth it?" Taichi's fingers fiddled underneath the table as he spoke.

"Taichi-kun…" Izumi quietly said the boy's name. Her voice then went a complete 180. "That's a great theme for our next play! I'll go talk to Tsuzuru-kun about it!" She stood up and took a step in the direction of the dorms before remembering to put away her dishes. "Ah! Don't be late you three!" She shouted before disappearing into the hall.

The three watched her race off in silence. Taichi was the first to break it with a small whine as he slouched in his chair.

"Thanks for the food." Masumi said quietly then put his own dishes away. He then proceeded to leave Mankai with a barely audible "see you later" to the others as he left for school.

Tenma cleared his throat. "Shall we go?" He looked towards Taichi's dishes and held out his hand for his plate.

Taichi nodded his head. "Yeah. Thanks, Ten-chan!"

Tenma smiled and took their dishes quietly to the sink before leaving Mankai with Taichi.

* * *

"You know, I bet a lot of girls have that for you." Taichi said as the two walked from the station.

"Have what?" Tenma asked with a raised brow. He begun turning left from the station until he bumped shoulders with Taichi, who was turning right. His eyebrow twitched as he admitted in his head that he was about to walk in the wrong direction.

"That love name thing!" Taichi looked up at Tenma. "The thing on the news. It should have an actual name by now. I'll check later." He mumbled mainly to himself.

"Why would they have that towards me?" Tenma questioned. He couldn't follow Taichi's train of thought. He glanced shortly at the red head before looking ahead.

"It's like how people like idols, you know? You love your idols but you can't be loved back by your idol romantically because of the love ban and all that. She'd get in a scandal and then have her whole idol life ruined!" Taichi's pace slowed down. "Does this mean I can never hear Naonao say my name…" Taichi's face grew dim as he imagined the _horrible_ reality he was in. "Anyways!" He returned his pace back to normal, easily reaching Tenma's side again. "You're _the_ Tenma Sumeragi. I bet a lot of girls love you but don't want to ruin your career."

Tenma scoffed. "I am the great me. But no one could ruin my career. As you said I am the amazing and cool Tenma Sumeragi." Tenma lifted his chin, letting his nose grow from all the compliments he gave himself.

Taichi laughed. "Exactly!" He didn't comment on how Tenma added a few more compliments to his name. Tenma was just that cool. Taichi lowered his gaze towards the pavement.

"Taichi?" Tenma looked at Taichi once more as the other's name quietly left his lips.

"Hm?" Taichi looked up, meeting Tenma's eyes. He laughed. "It's nothing! Just thinking. We better hurry or we'll be late!" Taichi began running.

"Hey! Wait!" Tenma called after him. He began chasing Taichi. "Warn me before you start running!"

"Don't worry! Just follow me! I'll make sure you won't get lost!" Taichi grinned as he looked back at Tenma. "C'mon Ten-chan!" He ran faster as Tenma shouted at him, arguing that he wasn't that bad with directions.

Taichi waved to Tenma in the halls as he walked into his classroom. They weren't in the same class, but being in the class right next door, Taichi could continue grinning even as he took his seat.

Although Juza wasn’t in school with them anymore, Taichi still had fun with Tenma every day. Or at least, the days Tenma was there and not doing a film.

Slowly, Taichi’s smile dropped. Tenma was still an actor in film. Still the popular actor Tenma Sumeragi. Someone who had fans of all ages and certainly fans with that illness.

Taichi shook his head to avoid thinking further. He looked to his fellow classmates and began a conversation. Idle chatter continued to fill the classroom until the teacher arrived.

* * *

As the bell rang for lunch, Taichi searched his school bag for his bento.

“Something the matter, Taichi?” A fellow classmate of his asked.

Taichi nodded with a small whine. “I forgot my bento…”

His friends laughed and teased Taichi before offering to share their lunch. Although, Taichi was grateful, he rejected the offer and left to buy food from the cafeteria.

While Taichi was muttering to himself, questioning how he could have forgotten his lunch, he heard a soft quite voice call his name. He stopped walking and turned around.

“Yes?”

Two girls were standing close to each other, one holding a letter against her chest and the other with a hand on her hip.

_A LOVE LETTER?!_

Taichi’s brain went into overdrive. His eyes focusing on the girl with the letter, putting all that he saw into the photo album of his heart. His first love letter! This had to be a confession!

The girl with the letter had long light brown wavy hair that went past her shoulders. _Beautiful._ Her eyebrows were thick and bushy. _Cute._ She was shorter than Taichi but she had beautiful arms and slender fingers that held the letter cautiously.

“You’re friends with Tenma Sumeragi, right? Like the TV actor.” Asked the other girl.

Taichi assumed she was the girl’s friend and was there as moral support of the other. Taichi was glad the girl with the love letter had good friends. She appeared friendly, which made Taichi relax. This girl had a headband on and long hair. She was taller than the other girl and was also cute.

“Yeah, I am.” Taichi nodded as his hope faded away. He didn’t want to be a messenger, he wanted to get the letter. However, Taichi couldn’t help this feeling arise within him. Another ugly feeling.

His eyes wandered away from the two girls for a moment.

He smiled. It was alright. He was different now and even though the ugly feelings sometimes reappeared, he was able to continue to tomorrow being proud of himself because of his friends.

One of which his eyes had locked on.

Tenma had left his classroom and was turning to the opposite direction.

“There he is now! I can call him over for you.” Taichi grinned at the two girls and held a hand near his mouth as he yelled. “Tenma!”

As always, Taichi’s voice was loud, even people further away than Tenma turned to look at him. Yet Tenma did not turn around, he kept walking.

“Huh?” Taichi’s arm slowly dropped to his side.

“Ah! Don’t worry about it!” Said the girl with the headband. “I’m sure he just has his mind on something. He probably didn’t hear you. You know how some people just get lost in their thinking. I’m guilty of that too.” She giggled politely.

Taichi was stunned by the reassurance. Did he look worried? “Right. Uh... Sorry. So, uh…” Taichi was quiet, uncertain about many things.

“Oh!” The girl with the headband looked to her friend. She held out her hand.

The girl with the cute eyebrows smiled at her. She put her hand in the other’s open palm. “Yes?”

“Not that! The letter, Miya!” The girl with the headband whined, still holding out her hand.

After receiving the letter, the girl with the headband bowed her head and extended the letter to Taichi. “Will you please give this to Tenma?”

Taichi blinked five times consecutively before his mind began to feel less muddled. The girl with the cute eyebrows, Miya, wasn’t the one who wrote the letter?

“Um,” Taichi looked around, his fellow students continued walking the halls not paying attention. Were they all uninterested? “Sure.” Taichi took the letter carefully in both hands. “But why give it to me? You could have given it to him directly or put it in his shoe locker.”

The girl stood up straight and placed a finger against her cheek as she looked up. “Well, I wanted to meet you too.” She smiled brightly at Taichi.

Taichi felt his heartbeat accelerate as soon as the smile appeared. Does she like both him and Tenma?! He couldn’t steal a girl from his friend but… Taichi realized his panic was visible on his face when the two girls laughed.

“Ehehe,” The girl named Miya was able to quiet her laughter first. “It’s alright. We want to become friends with the both of you.”

The girl with the headband nodded. “Yeah! The more friends the better!” She smiled at Taichi. “Thank you again!”

The two girls bowed their heads and walked away.

Taichi watched their backs momentarily before looking at the letter. The envelope was green with white dots on it and was enclosed by a sunflower sticker. Taichi turned the letter around…

“Where’s your name?!” Taichi exclaimed in the hallway. A teacher then shouted for him to shut up.

After Taichi apologized, he walked down the hall to the cafeteria. He still needed to buy food. Lunch was almost over, he didn’t want to go through the entire break without having eaten.

He looked at the letter still in his hand. He regretted not having put it away first, but he had to make sure he still was able to buy himself lunch.

Taichi continued to stare at the letter as he walked. Until he bumped into someone’s back.

“Gah- Sorry!” Taichi apologized after taking a step back.

“Huh? It’s fine, Taichi.”

Taichi looked up. “Ten-chan!” He exclaimed with a smile. “Want to have lunch together?”

Tenma smiled back. “Yeah, I was just heading to your classroom to eat with you.”

“Hehe!” Taichi gave a sly grin. “We’re almost at the cafeteria. Ten-chan, you can’t be getting lost at school.”

“HAH?!” Tenma exclaimed and proceeded to stumble over his words before “I wasn’t lost!” was heard loud and clear.

Taichi laughed. “I’m glad I forgot my lunch box now.” He moved to Tenma’s side, remembering the letter in his hand.

The love letter and Tenma. Both were on Taichi’s left. The letter was close to Tenma, yet Taichi couldn’t figure out how to bring it up. It was as if the letter was a wall between him and his friend. Taichi couldn’t tell Tenma what he needed to tell him. He wasn’t sure how to go beyond the wall and tell him the letter was for him. It was in plain sight, Taichi knew it wouldn’t go unnoticed.

“Hey, Ten-chan—”

“Dude, did you really want that?”

“It was the last thing they had at the store. I couldn’t just go hungry!”

“Didn’t you just have donuts in the club room?”

“That’s different!”

Tenma blinked, his eyes following the two walking past them. “Looks like all the food sold out.” His eyes landed on Taichi’s face. Slowly following his gaze downward to his hand. “Want to share?”

“Yes.” Taichi dropped his head with his shoulders in disappointment at missing his chance to buy food.

Taichi led the way outside the school building to a secluded part of the school he found with Tenma before Juza graduated. During times they were preparing to be without Juza, the two of them would eat lunch together in that spot no one else ever came to.

The two sat down on the ground and Tenma opened his bento box. “I only have one pair of chop sticks but…”

“Ahhh!” Taichi opened his mouth. He held his voice at the syllable, waiting for Tenma to feed him.

Tenma became flustered quickly, “You want me to feed you!?” His brows furrowed as he recoiled from Taichi. Slowly, he brought himself back to his original position. He leaned closer to Taichi with a piece of food carefully held by the chopsticks, which trembled ever so slightly.

Taichi kept his mouth open for Tenma, waiting patiently for Tenma to feed him. Once the food got close enough, Taichi leaned forward and closed his mouth. The ends of the chopsticks staying in his mouth before he pulled away.

“What’s with the letter?”

Before Taichi could speak of how delicious the food was, the good taste seemed to have faded away completely.

Taichi forced a laugh, one of his strong points. Not even Tenma appeared to have realized it was forced. “Someone gave it to me.” He took the letter in both hands. “To give to you.” He extended the letter to Tenma. “Please accept this! … Or something like that?” He forced another laugh.

“… Thanks.” Tenma put the chopsticks down on the bento and accepted the letter.

Taichi took the chopsticks for himself, Tenma’s mouth never touched it so Taichi was certain he could argue it’s his chopsticks now. He held a sly smile until it dissolved into a gleeful grin by the taste of the food.

“Yeah, when I was with the girls, I tried calling you over. Guess you didn’t hear me. Were you thinking about something?” Taichi asked as he continued eating.

“When did you—” Tenma froze. His mouth left open while no words left it. “Don’t eat all my food!” He quickly shouted at Taichi who had already finished one section of the food in the box.

“Don’t worry Ten-chan! I’m not going to leave you with nothing.” Taichi smiled brightly and picked up a piece of food, holding it out to Tenma. “Say ahh!”

Instead of recoiling like when Taichi wanted to be feed, Tenma hummed proudly before opening his mouth. He ate the food without any complaints.

Taichi laughed and held the chopsticks near his own mouth. “Good afternoon. I’m Taichi Nanao reporting in that Tenma Sumeragi refuses to feed people but will happily accept being fed. Could this be a cause of too much pride? What do you have to say for yourself, Mister Tenma Sumeragi?”

Acting like a news reporter, Taichi held the chopsticks towards Tenma. Waiting for his response.

“…” Tenma looked away towards the letter in his hands before setting it on the ground. Away from Taichi and the bento box. “Let’s just eat.” He stated before opening his mouth again.

“Did I just become Ten-chan’s slave?” Taichi cried playfully. He looked at what food was left and feed Tenma again.

Tenma accepted the food once again. After swallowing, he looked to Taichi. “You know, it’s fine to just call me Ten-chan, Taichi. You don’t have to use my real name. Even when we’re not alone.”

“Yeah, I know.” Taichi held out another piece for Tenma. “But people know Tenma more than Ten-chan so if someone wants your autograph, I’ll go ask Tenma!” Taichi smiled less than his usual smile.

Tenma ate the food presented to him once again, then grabbed the hand that held the chopsticks. Guiding Taichi’s hand, while removing the utensils from his lips, he held Taichi’s hand over the bento box.

“I can feed you now, Taichi.” Tenma spoke slowly. He looked from their two hands to Taichi.

Taichi stared back with a blank expression. Then he smiled and shook his head. “It’s practice being fed, Ten-chan! What if you get a role in your next movie and have to be fed by a girl?”

“So, you’re playing a girl again?” Tenma raised a brow with a smirk. His hand still held Taichi’s.

“Guess so!” Taichi grinned. “Yuki-chan still plays a lot of girls in Summer Troupe’s plays so I can get a bit closer to him like this too!” He laughed happily.

Tenma’s finger twitched slightly, hesitating, before slowly released the hand. “Alright. Then feed me more.” Tenma proudly responded.

“Yes!” Taichi grinned back and continued to feed Tenma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't completed chapter 3 yet, and this ended before I would have liked, but I don't want to leave this fanfic saying "Chapter 1/1" when it'll have multiple chapters.  
> Thank you for reading.

“They said this Inaudita nomen was psychosomatic in the news so that means there’s a chance it can be fixed, right?”

The doctor scratched the top of his head as he looked at the notes. “I’ll give it to you straight.” He placed the information on the table before looking at his patient. “That was an answer for the news. It wasn’t what we all think. Saying it’s an illness or something that can be diagnosed puts people’s mind at ease. That’s why the news added it in. As someone who works in television, I’m sure you understand.”

Tenma clenched his fists as they stayed on his thighs. “Yes.”

“I’m a big fan of yours, Mister Sumeragi. I’m not sure what’s causing you to not want to have this person love you back, but you should accept your feelings. The only cure known has been confessing and accepting what happens or being confessed by that person. You’re a 17 year old boy, you still have your life ahead of you. No need to burden yourself with keeping your love a secret.”

The room was filled with silence, Tenma did not respond. His eyes staring at the tile floor, unable to look upward.

The doctor sighed. Even if he could play it off as a part of youth, it would not ease the troubles of his patient.

"Have you noticed how long it takes for you to hear her voice again?" The doctor asked. He turned towards the cabinets, looking for an item Tenma believed would help him with hearing his name.

Her.  It made sense. Tenma covered his face with both hands, h is hands slid back to rub his temples. "Maybe a second or two? It's not that long." He paused. "It's like 'what do you think, Tenma, about the street play over there?' but all I'll hear is 'what do you think ... play over there?' I've been guessing what...  she's been saying for a while now." Tenma explained, while joining the act the doctor started. It'll be like another April Fools day, the Autumn troupe is a girls only troupe.

The doctor nodded with his back towards Tenma. "Good. There haven't been a lot of cases where the symptoms lasted much longer than what you explained. Some have worn a watch to adjust to their situations, but long as you have a friend who knows what's going, they'll be able to help you out." The doctor closed the cabinet door, having founded what he was looking for.

"A friend..." 

"Now, if that's all..." The doctor held out a blank autograph form and pen to Tenma. "Could I get an autograph for my daughter?"

"..."

"..."

"Sure. Thank you." Tenma took the board and the pen, signing his name.

"No, thank you!" The doctor smiled, gratefully.

* * *

"What's the matter, Tenma?"

Tenma jumped in his seat. He lifted his head to look at the one who called his name.

"Nothing. What's up, Tsumugi?" Tenma responded. He frantically placed the unopened letter on the table in front of the couch he sat on.

Tsumugi smiled as he watched the action. He knew Tenma was a great actor, but when it came to being subtle about his problems, it was refreshing to watch. Tsumugi sat on the couch with Tenma and held out a magazine.

"I was wondering if you'd be free to join me at this bonsai event this upcoming weekend." Tsumugi smiled as he asked the question. He took a quick glance at the letter, quickly understanding what would be inside.

Tenma's expression, which once was covered by conflicting emotions, brightened and a smile appeared. "Yeah, I don't have any plans. I can go." Tenma removed his phone from his pocket. "I'll let Igawa know so he doesn't plan anything."

"Okay." Tsumugi smiled. It was good to see Tenma appear more carefree than he was moments before. He side glanced he letter. "So, you got another love letter?"

Tenma could feel his body stiffen at the question. He shifted his weight on the cushion. "Yeah, Taichi gave--"

"Taichi?" Tsumugi interrupted. He had no intention of interrupting, but he didn't realize the name nor the obvious shock in his voice escaped his lips.

"No," Tenma quickly denied it, "no. Uh..." He brought his hand upward to scratch his head. "A girl gave it to Taichi to hand it to me." Tenma put his phone back in his pocket then leaned forward to grab the letter. "I get these kind of things all the time, it's me." He shrugged, followed by a quiet chuckle. "But Taichi was the one who gave it to me... Which is a problem because Igawa usually is the one who gets these! I'm not supposed to be the one who reads them first." Tenma's eyes darted around the room, anxiously wondering if he was able to properly hide his dilema.

Tsumugi tilted his head as he got a clearer gaze on Tenma's face. The expression when he said Taichi's name, Tsumugi wasn't used to seeing  that expression on the overconfident summer troupe's leader. "I understand." Tsumugi held out his hand to the letter. "I'll check it for you. That way if there's some ghost story or curse you won't need to read it."

While Tsumugi's voice was calm and the words were helpful to hear, Tenma shouted. "HUH!? I won't be scared of some ghost story..." He slowly placed the letter in Tsumugi's hand. "Thank you."

Witnessing Tenma's growth, it made Tsumugi giggle lightly.

He opened the letter.

"This is...!?"

**Author's Note:**

> To help motivate me to write and finish the fanfic (multiple chapters~) I added in a couple of characters I love as background characters. They're not from A3, but from a series I love. They're the ones with the letter and the donuts comment. If you think you know who they are, leave a comment. I'll give you a shout out on the final chapter if you guess correctly before I finish the fanfic.


End file.
